Princess Princess Hetalia
by megu-chan uchiha
Summary: Que pasaria si una hungara pervertida y amante del yaoi se convierte en la directora de un colegio solo para chicos . . . entren y descubranlo!
1. Princess Princess Hetalia

Hola! Soy megumi-chan y este es el primer fanfic que escribo, seguro es pésimo y no tiene mucho sentido -.-U, antes que nada tengo que advertir que no me hago cargo de que el 90 % de sus neuronas mueran, ^^ si aun con esa advertencia deciden continuar, aqui les va el fic!

Hetalia no me pertenece y bla bla bla (me deprime decir eso T_T)

Parejas principales: EspañaxRomano, UsaxUk y Dinamarcaxnoruega

-"blablabla"- pensamiento

- BLABLABLA!- grito

* * *

Capitulo 1

Era una mañana soleada, en Japón, un chico italiano, de piel blanca, ojos café oscuros y cabello castaño con un mechón que sobresalía del flequillo, viajaba en un autobús recordando porque estaba sentado ahí y no comiendo pasta en Italia.

/flash back/

-fratello ir a esta escuela será una gran oportunidad para ti! – gritaba su hermano desde a fuera de la habitación

-Feliciano tiene razón, Lovino! Reconsidera la idea por favor!-gritaba su madre

-no iré a esa escuela en Japón y es mi ultima palabra!-grito desde la habitación

- Lovino iras a esa escuela aunque tenga que tirar la puerta y llevarte a rastras!-dice su madre

-ven y inténtalo!-

3 minutos después…

Se ve a Lovino dentro de un autobús, con sus maletas, mirando mal a su madre y a su hermano

-n_nU a-adiós fratello! –dice Feliciano

- nOn adiós hijo! Nos vemos en navidad!-

-Los odio a ambos!-dijo lovino antes de que arrancara el autobús

/Fin de flash back/

-estupido hermano, estupida familia, y sobre todo, estupido autobús que por ir tan lento voy a llegar tarde!-al decir esto, se levanto de su asiento provocando que toda la gente que viajaba en el autobús mirara mal a Lovi xD

-U/Ú –bufo y se volvió a sentar

Cuando llego al colegio…

-kuso! No puedo crees que tenga que venir a un internado extranjero que encima es solo para. . . – Lovino iba a decir algo pero en ese momento una chica salto de los árboles quedando frente a el- chicos O.O-termina de decir

- O/O n-no es lo que parece -dice la chica, que era rubia y de ojos azules

-e-eh. . . –

-princesa! Princesa!-grito un chico desde lejos, que probablemente venia persiguiendo a la chica y por eso salto de un árbol

- Tsk – la chica frunció el seño y antes de que Lovi pudiera decir algo coherente, ella salio corriendo

- que fue eso? O.O – Pudo decir después de que se fue la chica, sacude la cabeza y sigue caminando hacia la entrada mientras pensaba porque una chica estaba en un internado solo para hombres

Al llegar a la entrada un hombre que parecía de 25, se le acerco y lo miro

-Tu eres Lovino Vargas?- pregunto el hombre

- hum- Lovino asintió

-Eres lindo quizás sirvas- dice dejando al pobre chico confundido

-O.o –Alrededor de Lovi empezaban a rondar palabras en japonés que decían "raro"

-vienes o no? –pregunto el hombre que ya se encontraba entrando al colegio

-si! Espereme!-grito mientras lo alcanzaba

-Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein y soy profesor de música- le dijo

Mientras caminaban Lovino noto que pasaron el salón de primer año, eso provoco que la confusión que tenía antes creciera más.

-oiga esas gafas necesitan aumento porque ya pasamos el salón de primer año- dice sin siquiera preocuparse de que le esta hablando a un profesor

-si lo note – dice Rode que ya se le habia formado una venita en la cien- primero necesito que hable con la directora para ver si es el indicado para poder hacer algo-

-que?- dice Lovi arqueando una ceja en señal de duda

-ya lo sabras-

Lovino solo lo miro con el seño fruncido

Al llegar a la oficina de la directora,Rroderich toco la puerta

- pase~~ -se escucho decir desde adentro

Lovino se empasiento un poco provocando que el austriaco lo mirase y abriera la puerta mostrando ante sus ojos a una mujer de no mas de 20 años sentada en el escritorio mientras leía un libro con suma concentración, una venita salto en la frente de roderich

- directora llego el chico nuevo- al no obtener respuesta por parte de la mujer otra venita salto en su cabeza- Elizabeth puedes poner atención u_ú -

-espera espera que estoy en la mejor parte! - dice la mujer que al parecer se llamaba Elizabeth , pasaron unos minutos y aun no soltaba el libro que leía

-se acabo! Dame ese libro!-dijo roderich cuando la paciencia se le había acabado

-espera! noooooo dámelo por favor! roderich no seas maaaaalo-gritaba la mujer con un asentó húngaro (no se si esa palabra existe ˆ-ˆU)

Lovino no sabia si decir algo o simplemente observar la rara escena que había ante sus ojos, opto mejor por hacer acto de presencia antes de que la directora loca se tirase encima del que creía que seria su profesor

- *cof* cof* -tosio para recordarles que estaba ahí, al ver que no funciono decidió hablar para ver si lograba captar su atención-disculpen- y como tampoco funciono, se harto y decidió hacerlo a la antigua- PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR COMO DOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS Y PONERME ATENCION DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- grito dejando sordo a mas de uno (incluyéndome -)

-. me quede sorda- sacudio la cabeza y una vez que pudo escuchar algo miro seria a Lovi- . . . . -

- . . . -Lovi se mantuvo serio

- kyaaaa! Eres una monada! Adoro a los tsundere!-dice mientras se le tira encima para abrazarlo

-suéltame mujer loca!-dice tratando de sacársela de encima

Unos minutos después. . . cuando Elizabeth estuvo mas tranquila, roderich prosiguió a hablar

- el es el nuevo alumno, su nombre es Lovino vargas y viene de Italia-dijo roderich

La mujer solo miro a Lovi . . .

- Es lindo . . . y es un tsundere lo que lo hace ser adorable . . . . Quizás encaje . . . - murmura la húngara- sip! Encontramos a nuestra princesa del sur!-dice mientras levanta sus manos

- eh? Princesa?- dice Lovino entre extrañado y asustado

Continuara . . .

* * *

notas de autora:

yo: y? les gusto? espero que si porque mis pobres neuronas casi se queman al escribirlo

inner: querras decir las pocas que te quedan

yo: Waaaaa! que mala que sos T_T

inner: deja de llorar y despidete si es que alguien leyo este fic -.-

yo: T.T tienes razon ^o^ Por favor si alguien lo leyo dejen reviews! si no dejan su capital sera varsovia!

bye bye!


	2. ¿¡yo! ¡¿una princesa!

Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo! Voy a continuar con el capitulo dos

Capitulo 2: "¿¡yo! ¡¿Una princesa!

* * *

En la oficina de la directora, llamada Elizabeth Héderváry, un chico se enteraba de la peor cosa que le podía pasar en la vida

- eh? Princesa?- dice lovino entre extrañado y asustado

-bueno mas bien te disfrazarías de chica pero nosotros lo llamamos ser "princesa" por los beneficios que trae -dice sonriente la húngara

- . . . - Lovino no podía salir del shock

-mmmm mejor explícaselo tu roderich-dice Elizabeth

- *suspiro* Como esta escuela es solo de chicos, hacemos que 1 o 2 de ellos se disfracen y finjan ser chicas por todo un año sin que los demás alumnos se enteren de que en realidad también son hombres-

- Como muchos de los alumnos se niegan, ponemos una serie de beneficios, entiendes?-termina la húngara

- umm- asiente

-bien entonces. . . bienvenido a la gran escuela fujimori! o. . . debería decir bienvenida? - dice Elizabeth

-e-esperen yo nunca dije que si!-dice lovino a punto de colapsar

- pues tendrás que decir que si porque si no lo haces no tendrás los créditos extras que vienen con el trato, además de que esto será como un trabajo practico y vale el 50 % de tu calificación final - Elizabeth sonríe con malicia

- QUE? -Lovino lo pensó un momento y respondió, algo sonrojado -e-esta bien lo haré pero conste que esto lo hago por mi-dice mientras voltea - che palle!-

-ah~~~ que lindo son los italianos tsundere -le dice a roderich, mientras que este se mantenía serio

-*suspiro* esto pasa cuando una húngara pervertida amante del yaoi es la directora de un colegio- dice Rodé en un susurro, mientras voltea y le dice a Lovi- acompáñame te llevare a tu cuarto, antes de que empiecen tus clases-

-bien -

En el trayecto los dos permanecieron callados, pasaron por los cuartos de otros chicos, Lovino noto que no había nadie eso lo extraño un poco.

-Es hora de clases nadie esta en los cuartos- dice el austriaco cuando noto la duda del otro, el castaño no respondió solo siguió caminando

Después de una caminata larga y aburrida, llegaron a un lugar bastante alejado de los otros dormitorios, en una puerta había un cartel que decía "P-room"

-P-room?-se pregunto extrañado el italiano

-es el cuarto donde dormirás junto con los otros dos chicos- dice mientras toca la puerta – tú quédate aquí y espera – lo escucha decir Lovi antes de que se fuera corriendo a la velocidad de la luz

- E-espera! Donde crees que vas!-demasiado tarde el austriaco ya se habia marchado – Maledizione, en esta escuela solo ahí locos - un segundo después de decir eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico rubio con un pasador de la Cruz Nórdica en su cabello, los mas raro era que un mechón de su pelo flotaba independientemente al costado de su cabeza, tenia ojos azules, iguales a los de la chica que había visto

- TU! . . . ERES LA CHICA QUE VI EN LA MAÑANA!-grita lovino mientras lo apunta, el chico se sorprende un poco, y le responde

- NO SOY UNA CHICA! Y QUE HACES AQUI SE SUPONIA QUE NO TE TENIA QUE VOLVER A VER NUNCA EN LA VIDA!-grita el pobre chico exaltado y algo sonrojado

- COMO SI YO HUBIERA QUERIDO ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO!-

- HEY! Vidhar deja de gritar, que intento ver la televisión!- grita desde lejos otro chico, se logran escuchar unos pasos acercarse , el muchacho que acaba de grita abre la puerta que el otro había cerrado después de salir- que no puedes dejar de . . . . ¿Quién es el? – pregunta mirando a Lovino

-El chico que me vio hoy en la mañana - dice Vidhar cambiando su actitud sorprendida y altanera a una totalmente seria

- . . . – Cuando se callo Lovino pudo ver que además de ser rubio como el otro, tenia unas cejas muy grandes y unos ojos verdes

- miren no se quienes son pero el tipo austriaco me dijo que tendría que dormir aquí, así que con permiso par de idiotas-dice empezando a empujar a los rubios tratando de entrar al cuarto

- entonces. . . quiere decir que eres uno de nosotros-dice Vidhar

Lovino solo frunció el seño, mientras que el de ojos verdes lo miraba desconfiado, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Vidhar abrió la puerta jalando a ambos chicos adentro de la habitación

-OYE! PORQUE HISISTE ESO!-gritan lovino y arthur al mismo tiempo

- Arthur recuerda que todos los chicos de la escuela nos creen mujeres si alguien nos ve como hombres, el secreto se acabaría y no quiero pensar que ocurriría si eso pasara- contesta Vidhar de lo más tranquilo

- . . . - Arthur solo frunce el seño al igual que lovino

- Mi nombre es Vidhar Norve, soy de noruega y el es Arthur Kirkland de inglaterra -dijo mientras señala al mencionado

- puedo presentarme solo – dice Arthur mirando feo al otro, este simplemente lo ignoro

- Yo soy Lovino vargas y soy de italia - contesta con mala leche

Después de presentarse, lovino pudo ver que el cuarto era muy grande, había una televisión, 2 sillones mas una mesa con cuatro sillas, incluso hasta había habitaciones separadas

- Wow - al instante en que dijo eso Lovi fue a tirarse al sillón- soy tan feliz quiero quedarme aquí para siempre- dijo en un momento de ensoñación

- lamento arruinar tu sueño pero ya casi es hora de ir a clase y antes de ir nos tenemos que arreglar - al decir eso arthur se sonrojo por haber sonado igual a una chica

- Arthur tiene razón –contesta el noruego

-Apenas me acostumbre a estar con Vidhar y ahora tengo que estar con este otro- susurra arthur para si mismo

-dijiste algo-dice Lovino

- n-no nada –sonríe forzadamente

- y . . . . Como se supone que. . . – Lovino no termino porque al segundo que dijo eso un chica, castaña y de cabello por los hombros se acerco a ellos.

- Ohayo minna! –dice la chica castaña –quien es el?- pregunta mientras señala a Lovi

-es Lovino Vargas – le dice Vidhar

-a si! Ya me acuerdo! Elizabeth-san me hablo de ti, yo soy Bela Lugosi, soy de Bélgica es un placer conocerte Lovino-dice ella

- hmm- asiente – Q-que no era que no había mujeres?-

-y así es, la única mujer es la directora, ella es de otra escuela, acepto ser la diseñadora de las "princesas"-dice Arthur

- en otras palabras, se encarga de la ropa, pelucas y maquillaje – le dice Vidhar

- cierto! Tengo que prepararlos!-

- nosotros lo hacemos solos, tu encárgate de Lovino – Dice Vidhar mientras agarra a Arthur y lo saca de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo mira al castaño y le sonríe – no importa lo que suceda desde hoy estamos juntos en esto- dice antes de irse con Arthur renegando

Lovino se sorprende un poco, pero esa reacción solo duro unos segundos porque al su exprecion cambia a una de miedo, cuando vio como se le acercaba la chica

-no te preocupes no te pasara nada – dice con una cara que asustaría hasta a un shinigami

-AHHHHHHH!- se escucha desde afuera de la habitación

Mientras eso pasaba con nuestras queridas princesas, los chicos que asisten a la escuela normalmente, estaban en el salon de actos, 3 chicos que estaban sentados en las primeras filas charlaban animadamente

- no puedo crees que una chica mas se hay inscrito! Es genial!-grita un chico castaño, de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, el se llamaba Antonio y era de España

- Cuando salgan les regalare mi amour a las tres – Este muchacho tenia el pelo hasta los hombros y era rubio, con ojos azules, su nombre era Francis y era de Francia

- Francis! Antonio! Dejen de babear!-grita el tercer chico que era el más peculiar de los tres, ya que tenia el pelo plateado, sus ojos eran rojos el venia de Alemania y se llamaba Gilbert-

-cierra la boca Alemán tonto – le dice Francis

-Alemán de donde, yo soy del awesome país Prusia! –

-Prusia ya no existe!-

-Vuelve a decir eso y te desfiguro la cara!-

- ya dejen de pelear – dice Antonio con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras los separa a ambos

Francis iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llega la directora, subiéndose al escenario y tomando el micrófono

-hola a todos los nuevos y viejos estudiantes! Para los nuevos yo soy Elizabeth Héderváry su directora, espero que tengan un maravilloso año en esta genial escuela! - hizo una pausa - como muchos ya saben esta escuela es solo de hombres exceptuando a las únicas 2 chicas, que llegaron aquí con una beca extranjera, nosotros las llamamos las princesas. . . tambores por favor – Roderich que estaba dirigiendo la banda de música, dio la orden de tocarlos – conozcan a Alice Kirkland la inglesa y Yuna Norve la noruega –

Después de decir eso un telón se levanto dejando ver a Vidhar y Arthur disfrazados de mujeres, el salón se lleno de gritos y silbidos por parte de los chicos, Arthur se sonrojo un poco y Vidhar solo mantuvo una mirada fría a los demás chicos

– Hoy no solo le damos la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos si no también a la nueva Princesa del sur. . . . Lovina Vargas! – El telón que había detrás del otro se levanto mostrando a Lovino todo sonrojado y con la mirada gacha

Mientras en las en las abajo del escenario, con el trío de amigos

-awwww parece un tomatito – Dice Antonio mientras señala a Lovi

- que linda! Cuando baje le regalare todo mi amour- responde Francis

- ni se te ocurra – Antonio miraba a Francis con una mirada tétrica, logrando asustarlo

- t-tienes razón, la inglesa es mas linda m-mejor voy con ella – le contesta nervioso

- jajá jajá yo les regalare un momento con mi awesome y genial persona- le sigue a la charla Gilbert

- . . . –Antonio y Francis solo lo miran con una cara que decía " tiene el ego de un polaco"

Con otros chicos que estaban mas atrás. . .

- Ajajaja Ajajaja –se reía como loco un chico, castaño y con lentes

- A-alfred deja de reír así que la gente nos ve extraño- decia el muchacho de al lado, extrañamente parecido al otro

- que no te das cuenta Mathew nos ven así porque se dan cuenta de que soy un hero! – Alfred – además de que me rió así porque estoy feliz de poder ver a la linda rubia de ojos verdes –

- s-seguro – contesta nervioso

Volviendo arriba del escenario

- "me siento estupido" - ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar ese estupido trato? ¿Por qué no lo inscribieron en una escuela normal? Si tan solo su familia se interesara un poco mas por su vida o por lo que le pasara, no es que su madre y su hermano no lo quisieran, es solo que abecés actuaban como si no les importara, su mirada se torna algo triste

- no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que les importas mucho- le susurra Vidhar mientras sonríe

- . . . – Lovino se sorprendió – c-como. . . – logra articular solo esa palabra

-El tiene razón, nosotros también pasamos por eso – le dice Arthur también con una sonrisa

- ahora, sonríe – mientras señala la sonrisa que el tenía en la cara

- . . . tienen razón – contesta mientras sonríe

Fin capitulo dos

* * *

Ufff termine! Cuando escribí la última parte me dieron ganas de hacer un dibujo de Lovi, iggy y noru, tomados de las manos y sonriendo. . . en fin, gracias por los reviews! Voy a tratar de mejorar para el próximo capitulo!

Mattane~~!


	3. Primer día de clases: parte 1

Hola! Para empezar hoy, quiero decir que este capitulo esta dividido en 3 partes.

* * *

Lovino, Arthur y Vidhar se encontraban despertando, después del caótico día que tuvieron ayer, ya que después de la bienvenida tuvieron que saludar a quien sabe cuantos alumnos, además de que después de eso, la directora les rogó que animen al equipo de fútbol, para que ganaran este año, lo mas molesto para Lovi fue ese estupido español que no paro de acosarlo en todo el día.

-Lovino, despierta! Nos quedamos dormidos!- dice Arthur, mientras sacudía al castaño

-QUE?- dice despertando, y accidentalmente por la sorpresa le diera un golpe a Arthur, logrando que este se cayera al suelo – Arthur? Donde estas?- se levanta y lo ve en el suelo- porque estas en el suelo?-

- ah, es que quería ver que tal era la vista desde aquí-responde sarcásticamente- tu que crees idiota!- dice mientras se levanta

- dejen de pelear y vístanse – Vidhar entro a la habitación y les tiro en la cara el uniforme

-oye!-gritaron ambos

Después de unos cuantos gritos y intentos de golpes, los tres estuvieron listos para ir a clase, al llegar al salón, abrieron la puerta, Vidhar y Lovino se recargaron en el marco de ella, por el cansancio de haber corrido casi todo el campus entero.

-Llegamos- dice Lovino mientras respira agitadamente

- por fin – Vidhar estaba igual o peor que el castaño

-Señoritas llegan tarde – interrumpe el profesor- esta vez por ser su primera clase la dejare pasar pero no será igual la próxima vez, por favor siéntense en los asientos que hay vacíos- dice mientras señala los lugares, uno era la fila de la derecha, adelante, otro en la fila de la izquierda, atrás de todo y el ultimo era en la fila del medio, en el ante ultimo pupitre

Arthur y Vidhar se apresuraron y tomaron los dos que estaban mas atrás, dejando a Lovi el de más adelante

-bastardos- murmuro para si mismo y con furia se sentó

La clase paso rápido, Lovino casi no presto atención porque estaba mas preocupado de las miradas que recibía de los chicos que estaban a su alrededor, pero al fin ltoco el timbre para avisar que era la hora del almuerzo

Todos se levantaron y se fueron, incluyendo Vidhar y Arthur que fueron los primeros en irse, Lovino, cuando se levanto accidentalmente empujo un banco que estaba atrás de el logrando que se cayera y tirara también el que estaba atrás de ese, y ese tirara el que estaba mas atrás, así hasta que cayeran todos los bancos de la fila

-noooooo! ¿Por qué?¿porque?¿porque?- dice rápido mientras intentaba levantar los asientos, viendo que eran muy pesados – acaso estos bancos de mierda están hechos de plomo – para colmo la luz se apaga de repente, Lovino se asusta y suelta el banco logrando que un gran estuendro se escuchara. . . Antonio que pasaba por ahí, lo escucho y decidió ir a ver que había pasado, no sin antes agarrar una escoba, por si acaso

-h-hay a-alguien ahí? – pregunto despacio, no podía ver nada porque la luz estaba apagada, noto que había una figura moviéndose, como el gran idiota que es, pensó que era un ladrón y decidió atacarlo – quieto! –grito para después tirarse le encima

- Ah! –Grito el castaño cuando sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima y lo agarraba de las muñecas

- esa voz. . . – antes de que Antonio pudiera decir algo la luz se encendió de repente, revelando a Antonio sobre Lovino agarrándolo por las muñecas, al ver la posición se sonroja- e-eh. . . –

-que haces idiota suéltame! –Grita Lovi sonrojado hasta las orejas

- ahhh que linda pareces un tomatito – sonrie como idiota

-Cállate y suéltame bastardo!-

-no – dice mientras se acerca a los labios de Lovino, este se sonroja y por un se pierde en los ojos verdes de Antonio, que tenían un brillo distinto al que normalmente veía en sus ojos - no te preocupes no hare nada . . . que no quieras . . .

continuara. . . .

* * *

¿Qué pasara?

¿Antonio llegara mas lejos con Lovino?

¿Por qué Arthur y Vidhar estaban tan apurados?

Todo eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo "Primer día de clases: parte 2"

Hasta el siguiente cáp!

Mattane!


	4. Primer día de clases: parte 2

Hola! Acá esta la segunda parte. . .

* * *

Lovino se sorprendió un poco por lo que le dijo, pero reacciono cuando el español estaba demasiado cerca de el

-Quítate!- Con todas sus fuerzas le dio un cabezazo en el estomago, provocando que el de ojos verdes se separara y sobara la parte herida, apenas lo hizo Lovi se levanto y salio corriendo

-ay. . . .Golpea fuerte para ser chica – Dice para si mismo Antonio

Con Arthur y Vidhar. . .

-Repíteme porque hacemos esto-le dice Arthur al otro rubio

- Porque si no les decíamos que si, iba a ver dos funerales – contesta serio

- . . . –Arthur se pone a recordar

/Flash back/

El mismo día en el que fueron porristas, mientras que Lovino era acosado por el español, Arthur y Vidhar pasaban por algo similar

-por favor- rogaban dos chicos, uno era Alfred y el otro era un chico danés llamado Den

-no – contesta Arthur

-por favor –

-no-esta vez contesta Vidhar

-por favor-

-no! – los dos

-por favor-

-no! y ya dejen de molestar!- Arthur con una venita en la frente

-si aceptan no las molestamos mas – dice sonriente el danés

-no – dice frió el noruego

-bien, entonces seguiremos preguntando por todo el año-dice Alfred

Arthur y Vidhar se tensan al oír eso, ambos suspiran y Vidhar habla

-esta bien, seremos sus tutoras de matemática –

- Genial! Chocabas Alfred! – Dice el danés mientras chocaba los cinco con Alfred

-empezamos mañana, adiós! – Después el americano y el danés se fueron, Arthur y Vidhar solo observaban como se iban

/Fin de Flash back/

* * *

-Tienes razón –dice Arthur mientras suspiraba

Fue un capitulo corto -.-U, pero últimamente estoy con poco y es lo único que puedo hacer. . . ^O^ voy a tratar de hacer mas largo el próximo

Mattane~


	5. Primer día de clases: parte 3

Este capitulo es mas largo. . . . ^^ Espero que les guste

* * *

En una zona alejada de donde estaba el español, se encontraba Lovino pensando sobre lo ocurrido

-porque hizo eso, porque yo no lo detuve antes! Porque tiene que tener unos hermosos ojos verdes que hace que te pierdas en . . . Ah! Que estoy pensando!- Lovino se empieza a golpear la cabeza contra la pared – hay mi cabeza- mientras se toca la frente que estaba roja por los golpes- esto también es tu culpa Antonio!-

Con Antonio. . .

-achu! – estornuda

-creo que alguien esta hablando mal de ti mon amour –habla el francés

- kesesese – ríe el alemán

- en fin a lo que iba era que. . . . Estuve a punto de besarla! – dice Antonio mientras zarandea el francés- pero luego ella me golpeo y se fue corriendo-

-cálmate! – dice Francis con los ojos hechos una espiral, Antonio lo suelta – uff cuando hagas algo mas yo no salgo vivo –

-perdóname Francis – Se disculpa Antonio con una sonrisa nerviosa

- y porque estas tan alterado?- habla Gilbert que solo había observado la conversación

-es que. . . . – Cuando Antonio iba a hablar toca el timbre avisando que la tenían que ir a la clase de arte

-tenemos que ir a clase, mi genial persona no puede llegar tarde-Dice Gilbert mientras sale corriendo en dirección al salón de arte junto con Antonio y Francis

Con Arthur y Vidhar. . .

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, los dos se quedaron viendo a los dos chicos que los habían convencido de estar ahí, que estaban sentados en una de las mesas de atrás. . .

-Tu ve con el danés y yo con el americano – dice Arthur mientras corría a las mesas y agarraba a Alfred

- oye! –grita Vidhar pero para cuando se dio cuenta estaba solo con Den - maldito ingles –susurra para si mismo y después mira al rubio mas alto- y que quieres que te explique?– dice mientras se sienta en una de las silla que había, quedando delante del danés

-eh… tu sabes esas cosas de matemática- Dice mientras empieza a jugar con sus mano debido a los nervios- aja jajá –rie nervioso, el noruego simplemente se golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa

- idiota- dijo bajo pero que el otro escucho perfectamente

-oye! Hieres mis sentimientos- mientras finge unas lágrimas, Vidhar suspira, el otro aprovecha que esta distraído y lo toma de las manos para jalarlo hacía el y besarlo. . . en la mejilla, provocando que el rubio ceniza se sonroje y saque su lado Tsundere

- que haces idiota!-

-solo te di un beso – sonreí como tonto

- solo. . . . no lo vuelvas a hacer – mientras voltea hacia otro lado

- jejeje-

Con Arthur y alfred, se podía observar a un americano comiendo una hamburguesa y al otro tratando de asesinarlo con la mirada, ya que le había explicado un millón de veces ese problema y aun no lo entendía

-que no entiendes de esto?- Dice enojado

- nada – contesta simplemente mientras sigue comiendo la hamburguesa

-ah! Porque a mi – se agarra la cabeza y se empieza a tirar del cabello falso

- y dime que se siente ser una de las únicas 3 mujeres-pregunta curioso el castaño dorado (?)

- eh? – la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar que un tono carmín apareciera en sus mejillas – no mucho es raro, supongo, pero igual tengo a Vi- Yuna! si Yuna que somos como hermanas ajajaja-rie nervioso por casi decir el nombre real de Vidhar- y ahora también esta Lovina así que no es tan malo –

- que lindo- dice Alfred sonriéndole tiernamente, ganándose una sonrisa sincera de Arthur, ese momento fue arruinado por el timbre

-hay que ir a clase de arte-dice el rubio mientras se levanta y se va lo mas rápido que puede

-espera- Alfred trata de alcanzarlo pero Arthur ya se había ido

En la clase de arte. . . Vidhar, Arthur y Lovino eran observados como en la primera clase, los dos rubios ya estaban acostumbrados pero al castaño lo incomodaban un poco

-me siento como una perra entre cientos de perros en celo –susurra para si mismo

- ya te acostumbraras-le dice Arthur

-espero- le contesta mientras intentaba no ver a un español que estaba sentado con sus amigos, cuando este se da cuenta de que lo estaba mirando se voltea y le sonríe, haciendo que Lovino se sonrojara y desviara la mirada

Lo mismo pasaba con los otros dos, pero al fin las clases terminaron y se fueron a su habitación a dormir

-oye Lovino tu teléfono esta sonando- Dice Arthur mientras le pasaba el celular al italiano

- mi teléfono?- Lovino lo miro y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de su hermano, se sorprendió un poco pero también se alegro, cosa que cambio cuando lo leyó –que? QUE?-

Fin del capitulo. . . .

* * *

Uff este capitulo me costo un poco escribirlo, pero lo logre! El proximo cap va a ser mucho mas largo que este ^^U

Mattane~


End file.
